mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mienshao/Aetonal's version
Stated to be incomplete, this version of Mienshao appears to use all six buttons, but some buttons may or may not work depending on whether the character is standing, crouching, or in the air. A strange feature with this character is that if it uses an attack straight after running, it decelerates during the attack, allowing it to briefly negate corner push. ) |Image = File:AtnMienshaoport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Aetonal |Downloadlink = MEGA |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Mienshao is a very agile six-button character, being able to Wall Jump, Dodge, Air Dash and Air Jump; though it is able to Air Dash and Air Jump twice, both mechanics are connected, so if Mienshao has already performed two Air Dashes, it cannot Air Jump until it lands, and vice versa. It also has an incredibly fast run that allows it to pass through opponents, but not attacks; the deceleration from the run carries over to attacks, meaning Mienshao can negate an attack's corner push if an attack is used directly after running, but only until Mienshao stops moving. Mienshao's comboability is quite impressive, though the combo options it has are very limited. On the other hand, Mienshao is also quite damaging, especially with its only Hyper, allowing it to take out a reasonable chunk of the opponent's Life with a simple six-hit combo. Some of its palettes (particularly palettes 10-12) increase Mienshao's comboability and damage output, making it quite overpowered (its Hyper alone can do up to 480 damage to the average character when using palettes 7-9, which is increased to 640 when using palettes 10-12), and also change some of the properties of Mienshao's attacks. Mienshao has a very aggressive custom A.I. that makes great use of its agility to both rush the opponent down and evade oncoming attacks. Once the A.I. has made contact, it will relentlessly continue attacking the opponent regardless of whether or not they successfully blocked the attack; a successful hit will see Mienshao's A.I. deliver a damaging combo upon hit that ends in if it has enough Power, otherwise it will pressure the blocking opponent with its safe attacks and occasionally dash away during its laggier moves to avoid getting hit, though even a blockstring is dangerous given the amount of chip damage Mienshao's attacks do. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | First part: Second part: Uses 500 Power| }} | | First hit: Uses 500 Power| }} | | | }} | + or + | | }} | + or + | | }} 'Hypers' | | Deal 120 self-damage if attack misses Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Palettes 7-9' The core differences with these three palettes from the first six palettes is the increase in damage output and Power gain, as well as invulnerability to certain types of attacks during particular moves. 'Palettes 10-12' Much like palettes 7, 8 and 9, these three palettes gain no visual differences outside of the colour schemes, though the increase in damage output and Power gain is extended further, certain attacks have been made easier to combo into and out of, Mienshao does not "crash" and take damage if 跳び膝蹴り misses the opponent; furthermore, said Hyper becomes unblockable. Mienshao is also invincible to all types of attacks when performing a move. 'Victory quotes' Videos File:GMᴜɢᴇɴ_-_Stoatfight Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Wall Jump Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Characters made by Aetonal Category:Characters made in 2014